Wrapped Around Her Little Finger
by OKBooey31
Summary: Klabekah brother/sister drabbles because...why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

Rebekah fought a smile as it foolishly tried to grow across her face while Matt spun her around the dance floor. She had no idea why she even wanted to smile so she told herself that it was because she prided herself in her scheming.

Yes, she was going to murder Matt Donovan and he had _no _idea what was coming and Rebekah would smile through the whole ordeal. _But_ only if she could get this weird, thick, fluttering feeling in her heart to leave her alone. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut, while being as graceful as possible, to fight against those undesired feelings. And she was quite successful _until_ Matt twirled her under his arm in a move so smooth that Rebekah desperately wanted to giggle in delight as the feelings rushed back into her system with full force.

At least until she collided with someone else and his arms slipped around her, picking up the waltz where Matt had left off. She knew who it was without looking, she had danced in these arms too many times to count.

"Don't look so excited, Bekah. People might get the wrong impression," Klaus drawled with a raised eyebrow as he looked down his nose at his sister.

"I'm your _sister_. You shouldn't look so smug,"

"True, but at least I smell better than the Donovan boy. You smell like freshly cut grass and mediocre bar food. Charming, if you're into that type of thing, which we both know you aren't, dear sister. So, you'll have to excuse me for saying that your choice of date is most interesting."

"Speak for yourself, Nik," she snapped, throwing in an eye roll for dramatic effect before glancing over Klaus' shoulder to where Matt and Caroline were now dancing. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the girl, a move she was sure that her observant and calculating brother would see.

Klaus leaned down to whisper in Rebekah's ear. "You do remember mother telling us _not _to play with our food? I know it was _years _ago, but now that she's back I figured a reminder would do you some good, sweetheart."

Rebekah only turned her narrowed eyes up to his face when he pulled back to regard her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He knew. Of course he did. Klaus knew _everything_ that was going on around him. It had been beneficial several times in the past but now it was just obnoxious. She couldn't pull off a simple murder without him on her case. But then again, here was her equally mischievous older brother telling her to go ahead and get on with it…

Klaus only chuckled at her mixed response. "I never thought I'd see the day where you started fancying mortals after that whole scandal with that one prince once upon a time, dear sister. Of course I know what you're doing, just leave me out of it."

Finally, it was Rebekah's turn to smirk. Not because her brother was going to let her go about her plans the way she wanted but because here was the almighty, often _bloodthirsty_, Klaus Mikaelson telling her that he wanted absolutely _no part _ in her diabolical scheme.

Rebekah's smirk turned into a full-blown smile and a laugh at Klaus' dispense, unbeknownst to him. Klaus twirled her one more time before the music stopped to hide how badly he was fighting the tug of his own grin. He loved to see his baby sister smile like that, and that's why he allowed Rebekah more room to play than his brothers.

When the dance ended, Rebekah felt sure Matt and Caroline's eyes were on them. With a short, smug glance over her shoulder directed more toward Caroline than Matt, Rebekah stood on her tiptoes as if to kiss her brother's cheek.

"Going to offer the world to yet _another_ girl? I never thought I'd live to see the day that _you_ would be falling head over heels for a pathetic _baby _vampire. Gag," she goaded into his ear, lips moving against his skin. "Smelling like strawberries and sunshine does little for your reputation, brother."

She patted him affectionately on the cheek before turning on her heel and walking back to Matt without a backward glance at the dumbstruck expression on Klaus' face. Rebekah made sure to glare at Caroline while leading Matt away by the hand with a smile.

She had to let them all know who was boss around here.

**A/N: Well then...I have no idea where that came from and I know it's terrible haha. Actually, I'd had it written but forgot about it until I saw that one of the writers directed Joseph and Claire for a 4x04 scene and he asked if there were any Klabekah fans out there so, yeah...you should review and tell me how awful it is, lol. Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to random plot bunnies that decide to hop around in my head during an 8 am class, I decided to continue this into a collection of Klabekah drabbles:) I'll take suggestions if you have them but getting them done probably won't be forefront on my list seeing as I've got 'In Shadow I Hide,' 'A Father's Fear,' and 'Scene Stealers' to work on. Enjoy and review if you have a second:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Rebekah was mad to say the _least_. She jumped out of Matt's truck, barely uttering a brisk thank you, ran up the driveway, stormed up the front steps, threw the door open and slammed it harshly in her wake. And if none of that was an indicator, the way she shrieked his name from where she stood, fuming, in the foyer made the hair stand up on the back of Klaus' neck.

But, being the wonderful and loving brother he is, Klaus ignored her with a smirk and a snort as he continued to nurse his drink.

"NIK! Where the bloody hell are you, you dolt?!" Rebekah shrieked again, marching up the stairs. Klaus sniggered under his breath at his sister's dramatics.

"In here, darling sister. Tell me, what have I done this time to elicit such affectionate remarks and have you interrupting my peace and quiet?"

"Don't be smart with me, Niklaus," she snapped, stopping to stand in front of him and shoving a piece of paper in his face as if it would explain everything.

"What?"

"Do you know what this is? It's a _test_, Nik. A _history_ test that I _failed _quite miserably, might I add."

"So? Sounds like a personal problem, Bekah. I'm not the one playing pretend during my daylight hours," Klaus smirked, pushing the paper out of his face and stepping around a seething Rebekah to refill his tumbler.

"No. See, this isn't a _personal_ problem. This test was on the Yalta conference, the division of Germany, and the Soviet regime."

"Oh, yes. I recall that time period," Klaus said, walking down memory lane with the ghost of a smile on his face. "If memory serves correctly, I left Switzerland to occupy East Germany with the Socialists; it was _fascinating_. What a desolate atmosphere and, yet, the people residing on the eastern side of the Berlin wall never completely lost hope. I'll have you know that your villainous brother isn't entirely the cold-hearted bastard everyone makes me out to be- I helped several civilians of the _Deutsche Demokratische Republik _escape the Soviet's regime. After all what's the use of being in a position of power if you can't bend the rules a bit, eh?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his sky blue eyes as he leaned against the wet bar.

"Thank you but your little stroll dow memory lane is not helping!" Rebekah screamed, throwing her wadded up test paper at her brother. "If you hadn't daggered me in the twenties, you selfish bastard, I wouldn't have this problem! Now your fantastical blonde concubine," Klaus' eyes narrowed and his face became void of all emotion, "is going to have a higher grade than me and that's _not_ acceptable."

Klaus' face had that schoolboy-being-laughed-at-by-his-first-major-crush look and if Rebekah wasn't so mad at him, she'd laugh in his face, tell him to grow a pair, and flounce off to her room.

He walked up to her slowly, invading her personal space, and pulling a finger off of his glass and sticking over her sternum. "Now, sweet sister, I'm going to let your little comment about Caroline slide _only _because you have the worst temper I've _ever_ encountered and I feel pity for anyone who befalls upon it. So, that being said, if you could scurry along, I have bigger and better things to take care of, Rebekah."

Rebekah didn't move from where she stood, face to face, with Klaus. "What are you going to do about it?" she demanded.

"About what?"

"My test! It is _your_ fault after all, Nik."

"I'm going to do what any loving older brother would do and teach you a life lesson despite your advanced age: sometimes, you won't be handed everything you desire. Now speaking of Caroline, I do believe she has a little 'study group' for your history class. Perhaps you should join that…boost your grade a bit."

Rebekah growled and strode past Klaus, knocking into his shoulder and stomping off to her room, "Insufferable prick," she muttered.

"That's right, sweetheart. Go on and do your homework. I would hate to get a call from your principle informing me that you are failing high school. That would be _quite_ the embarrassment."

* * *

The next morning, as she was getting ready for school, Rebekah found her smoothed out test paper on her vanity. Upon taking a closer look, she saw the right answers had been marked in and the facts in her essay were corrected.

She smiled as she read the hastily scrawled note in the top margin.

_This is the one and _only_ time. -Nik._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

"Niky, Eli, wait fo me!"

The two boys stopped dead in their tracks, the moonlight shining down on their faces as the exchanged glances. Brown eyes glared down into blue and the blonde boy groaned, slapping his forehead and letting his hand run down his face.

"Niklaus!" sixteen-year-old Elijah groaned. "Why'd you tell her? It was _supposed_ to be a secret. Now Father will find out for sure and we'll be in trouble."

"I told her to get her to _shut up_, Eli. She knew we were going to do something and wouldn't leave me alone. I figured she'd be asleep by now so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well it is. Good job, Niklaus. Do something to get her to keep her mouth shut."

"Otay, let's go, Niky! I'm weady," six-year-old Rebekah said with a bright smile, catching up to her favorite brother and grabbing his hand in her much smaller one.

"No, Bekah," Klaus said, his cheeks flaming a bit at the use of his little sister's baby name for him. "This is for _men _like me and Eli_. You're _a little _girl._ Plus, it's past your bed time."

Rebekah placed her hands on her hips and pouted, "But dat's not fair! You pwomised me, Niky. I want ta see the horsies!"

"You _promised_ her? Really, Niklaus?"

"Yeah, and you're not helping, 'Lijah," he said under his breath before returning his attention to his baby sister with an eye roll. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't promise you anything," Klaus scoffed. "You're too _little _to come with us_. _Now, stop making a big fuss and run along back home. Mother'll be sick with worry if she catches you out of bed this late."

Rebekah's lip started to quiver as she pulled on Klaus' arm, "No, Niky! You…you _pwomised_!"

"No, I _didn't_, Bekah! Go away before you get us in trouble with Father!" he said, yanking his arm from her grasp.

Rebekah fell down and looked up at her brother, large crocodile tears leaking from her blue eyes, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. She started sniffling. "Niky. _Pwease?_"

"Please don't cry, Bekah," he groaned, kneeling down to lift her back to her feet. Klaus had to applaud his little sister for knowing he hated to see her cry and would give into her every whim to make her tears stop. But, he reminded himself, that would not be happening tonight. Tonight was for him and his big brother, no annoying little sister tagging along. "I'll take you some other time, okay? Eli and I…we're running an errand…for father and you can't come."

That did nothing to erase the face Rebekah was making. "No you're not!" she said, stamping her little foot. "You jus' want me to go home. You're so mean, Niky. I not like you no more!"

"Fine," Klaus said, standing up. "I don't like you either. You're an annoying little pest."

Rebekah's lip quivered again as she turned her wide blue eye up to his face, "You not mean that, Niky. Dat's not nice."

"You're the one who just told me I was mean, Bekah. No need to avoid the truth. Now, go on and run home," he said walking backwards towards Elijah with a smirk, a bright glint in his eyes as he fought the urge to pull her into a hug and make her tears go away.

Rebekah turned around without a second thought and ran back to their hut as fast as her little legs could take her.

"I would have been a little bit gentler," Elijah quipped, nudging Klaus with his elbow.

"Oh shut it. It wasn't like you offered to help or anything."

* * *

"Bekah," Klaus whispered, shaking her little body while looking around to make sure the rest of his family stayed asleep. "Come on, little one, wake up."

The little girl rolled over onto her back and stretched, "Niky?" she asked groggily, peering at him through the darkness.

"Come with me. I have something to show you."

"No. I still mad at you," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shh," he said putting a finger to his lips. "You'll never get to see it if you wake everyone up. Come on, Bekah." Rebekah shook her head twice. "Please?... I'll give you a piggy back ride…?" he added with a hopeful smile. Despite her stubborn expression, Klaus could see her resolve to be angry with him crumble immediately.

"Otay," she whispered.

"There's a good girl," he said, pulling her out of her pallet and into his chest so she could clamber onto his back.

"Are we almost dere, Niky?" she whispered into his ear with a yawn for what had to be the thousandth time.

"Yes. Be patient, Bekah."

"Are we lost? You said that every time I ask, Niky!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bekah. We are most definitely not lost. In fact, we're here," he said, helping Rebekah slide to the ground. He knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on either of her slim shoulders. "Now, I need you to be very quiet, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you'll scare them and then we'll have walked all this way for no reason, that's why. Can you do that, Bekah?" She nodded eagerly, clasping her little hands over her mouth. "Good girl," Klaus said, standing up and taking her hand. They came to a small clearing and Klaus turned to look at her, placing a finger to his mouth, "Shh."

"Shhh," Rebekah mimicked with a giggle as Klaus picked her up and pushed a tree branch out of the way. She gasped when she saw the wild horse standing there, nosing something unseen in the grass. "Niky, look!"

The horse pricked her ears and looked in their direction but paid them no mind. She returned to her attention to whatever was in the grass at her feet. Klaus watched his sister's face as a newborn foal began trying to stand on its wobbly legs.

The wonder that was etched across her face and the splitting smile on her lips told Klaus that it was all worth it. She wrapped her little arms around his neck as they continued to watch.

"Niky?"

"Hhmmm?"

"Can dis be our secret? Yours and mine?"

"Of course, Bekah."

"I sawy for being mean earlier, Niky. I wuv you."

"I love you, too, Bekah."

**A/N: So, I've sucked on the updating front lately. Sorry about that but things have been crazy with school work, equestrian team, and friend drama. To those of you who read 'Scene Stealers,' that has not been abandoned. To those of you waiting on 'In Shadow' look for an update sometime later this week/this weekend. And, I'm still working on 'Movie Night' but no worries because I don't have any intentions to abandon it! Also, go check out 'A Father's Fear' on PixieKindOfCrazy's page...it's been updated and expect another chapter in a couple days:)**

**yay for cute, fluffy human Klabekah:) 4x01 was apparently just the beginning of a roller coaster ride of emotion between them (sadness) so I'm sure we'll all need as much of this as we can get! especially since I have a feeling he's going to dagger her...again... anyways, if you have a fluffy suggestion- or any suggestion at all- let me know:) Thanks for reading, guys!**


	4. Permanent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

She left for five days after 'the incident'. Kol begrudgingly helped her prepare Alexander's body and helped her sneak out in the dead of night. She left partly because she was terrified of her brother, of seeing him after their harsh encounter. She left partly because she needed time to say goodbye to Alex. Whatever the reason, she left entirely for herself.

She returned to their home in hopes that Klaus and Elijah were gone for the day so she could sneak into her chambers. Instead, she found Kol waiting for her by the stables with a disgruntled look on his face and a flicker of concern in his brown eyes.

"I thought you would have been headed back east by this time, Kol."

"I did as well, sister. Considering how everything has gone straight to hell in the past five days, leaving is definitely the better alternative but 'Lijah insisted that I must stay."

"What are you going on about?" she asked, her fingers freezing around the reigns.

"Come, Bekah. Nik needs to see you."

And just like that, the smidgen of concern she felt melted away and she turned away from Kol to tend to her mount. "Why? So he can scream in my face again about my stupidity? So I can be reprimanded like an ignorant and ungrateful child? No, thank you, Kol. I have no desire to see him."

Kol grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You're coming into the house with me whether you like it or not, Rebekah. I'm afraid you do not have any choice in the matter."

With a resigned sigh, Rebekah yanked her arm from Kol's grip and stalked away. She crossed the courtyard and pulled the heavy door open, nearly yanking it off the hinges while Kol followed on her heels trying to get her attention, trying to tell her something, to warn her.

Tired of his confusing mutterings, Rebekah flashed towards the sound of Elijah's voice. With an eye roll and her chin stuck up in the air, Rebekah haughtily strode into the chamber.

"You wished to se-"

Rebekah trailed off as she looked around the room. It was in utter disarray and in the midst of the destruction sat Klaus, huddled like he head been the day he had brought Henrik's mutilated body back to them. Only, this time, Elijah was standing behind him, not her, with a gentle hand on Klaus' tense shoulder. Brown and blue eyes snapped to her face as she took in the scene before her. Rebekah didn't miss the way Klaus blue eyes widened in fear as they took her in. He truly looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"See, Niklaus?" Elijah said. "There she is. There's Rebekah. She's fine, brother. No harm came to her by your hands, just like I promised."

Klaus only shook his head and tried to back away as Rebekah looked on in horror at the fear and self loathing in her brother's eyes.

"No," was all he said and the word was a strangled whisper. "No! I…what folly is this?" Klaus voice was now a desperate scream. "I killed her, Elijah! That is _not _my sister. I…I…I _killed _her!"

Rebekah's mouth dropped open and tears came to her eyes at her brother's distress as Kol pulled her out of the room. He slammed the door in their wake but it did little to shut out Klaus' tortured screams.

"What's wrong with him?" Rebekah whimpered as Kol pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Elijah thinks he's hallucinating and we have no idea why."

* * *

The daytime was, apparently better, _far_ better, than what was to come. It was during the night when Klaus' inner demons plagued his mind the worst. Klaus suffered from nightmares on a day-to-day basis but those were tame compared to these terrors and nothing could have prepared the Original siblings for whatever it was Klaus saw.

These new, intensified nightmares turned their strong brother into an empty shell as he was plagued and haunted by his worst fears and Rebekah hated it. She took to curling up next to Kol at night so she wouldn't wake up to Klaus' horrifying and tortured screams, pleas for forgiveness, and desperate sobs alone.

It helped to know that Elijah stayed with him during through all of it, even in the daytime. Rebekah just wished there was more she could do as she cringed into Kol's side, squeezing her eyes shut to try and block out Klaus' pain. Kol wrapped an arm tighter around her as Klaus let out an especially agonizing scream and Rebekah whimpered.

But, on the 'bright side,' listening to Klaus suffer through his hallucination kept her thoughts from her own nightmares of vampire hunters who spoke of marriage and made promises to her, sealing them with kisses before sliding a dagger into her heart and leaving her, immovable, in the suffocating darkness while she could hear her brother murdering her lover, or worse, her lover daggering her family, taking them away, and leaving her alone to rot.

* * *

She trudged to the sitting room on the main floor one evening to find Kol waiting by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Going somewhere?" she asked casually.

"Yes, Rebekah. We are," Elijah said, striding into the room. He looked exhausted and Rebekah felt the fear rise in her throat- she couldn't remember the last time Elijah looked so worn.

"Where…what about Nik? Nik needs _you_, Elijah. You can't leave him!" she exclaimed, looking between Elijah and Kol incredulously. "You cannot leave me here alone with him! I don't know how to help him like you do."

Elijah sighed and took Rebekah's face in his hands to try and sooth her worries away. "'Bekah, dear sister, Kol and I aren't going far. I haven't fed in several days."

Rebekah didn't look convinced and she continued to gape at her eldest brother, tears filling her eyes. "He'll think that I'm one of his hallucinations…some kind of ghost come back to haunt him. I hear what he screams about killing me…about killing you…and Kol…and Henrik. He won't know I'm real. You _cannot _leave me to deal with this alone, Eli!" she cried, shaking her head between her brother's large hands. "I don't know how to help him."

"Shh, Rebekah. Do not fuss, little one. Everything will work out. Niklaus is sleeping peacefully now. Stay in my chambers for the night and if he begins to fret in his sleep, simply go to him and sit with him until he wakes."

"And what happens when he awakens? He goes on a rampage because of his hallucinations?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on you, Rebekah. Talk to him, hold his hand, let him know you're there and hope for the best," he said with a weary smile. Rebekah, however, didn't look convinced in the least. "Little one, I would not leave you here to deal with this by yourself if I thought you would be unable to handle it. I know you're upset with Niklaus for what he did but he needs you, mayhap more than me. We will be back by tomorrow at midday, I promise you."

* * *

Rebekah tossed and turned in Elijah's bed, afraid to sleep and submit herself to her own nightmares, afraid that Klaus would wake up and have to fight through his delusions alone. She finally gave up on trying to find sleep and wandered out into the corridor, dragging the bedcover behind her.

Drawing the blanket tight around her small frame to shield herself like she used to when she was just a young girl scared of thunder, Rebekah sat in the floor outside of Klaus' chambers and waited.

She had no idea how long she waited but she grew restless in the process. Slowly, she tiptoed into her brother's room and crept to his bedside. To her surprise, Klaus was wide-awake, curled up on his side. His blue eyes flashed to her face and she saw several emotions cross his weary features.

"Bekah?" he croaked, his voice hoarse and tired as he stopped wringing his hands momentarily. "Is it really you?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Say something. Anything. _Please_."

"It…I'm right here, Niky."

The ghost of a smile barely pulled at Klaus' lips and he reached for her before jerking his hand away and looking down at them, "Whenever you're…when I see you, you never speak. There's blood on my hands…and a…a…and you're dead because I've…killed you."

"I'm here. It's me…and I'm alive. I'm angry with you, but I'm alive."

Klaus tried to smile, to smirk, to do something to lighten the situation just a little bit and remove the focus from him and his current weaknesses but he couldn't. He watched and waited for his sister to storm out of the room and leave him alone to deal with his new curse but instead she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Move over."

"Bekah…go back to your room."

"Why? It's not like I can sleep either. Move over, you dullard, before I change my mind," she snapped, a satisfied smile crossing her features when Klaus scooted over with a resigned sigh. "'Lijah said you were sleeping."

"I was only pretending. I knew he and Kol were planning to leave you here an-"

"And you didn't want me to worry about…about dealing with your…your problem if you had a fit?"

"I tried to make things better and now you're suffering. I _tried _to make it better, Bekah. I swear."

"It's okay, Nik."

"No! No, it's not, Bekah!" Klaus said, rolling away from her. Rebekah stared at the tense line of his back. She watched as Klaus' shoulders twitched, she slowly reached out and placed a hand on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being…weak, for treating you horribly. I'm an abomination, Bekah," he whimpered. "I shouldn't have treated you in such a manner. My own sister… I don't deserve your forgiveness or your mercy."

"No, you don't," she said and her lips twitched upwards although Klaus wouldn't see her smile. "But that does not mean you need to wake up screaming bloody murder every night because of your nightmares only to hallucinate you've torn our hearts from our chests."

He was quiet again for several moments and Rebekah thought the moment was over. Truth be told, Rebekah loved moments like this, where her strong, arrogant brother was completely vulnerable. It was the times like these that reminded her why she stayed with him, even when the going was tough. It reminded her that, despite the cold exterior, her brother still clung to the sliver of humanity he had.

"I…I see bodies," he whispered. "…Elijah and Kol. I've killed them… there's blood _everywhere_," Rebekah could tell from the way his shoulders moved, Klaus was wringing his hands once more, "and…Mikael dares me to do the same to you and…and Henrik. You both _beg_ me not to but…he- Mikael. He yells at me and threatens me with his sword while Esther just watches, holding you and Henrik in place. You're both crying…waiting for me to end it. And, I…I do it. I kill you both in cold blood. Sometimes…sometimes I best Mikael…at least I think I do but then he's run me through with his sword…and you lot leave me to die, calling me a 'weak' and saying I deserved death. Or…or I'm just staring at you…your heart is in my hands and, then, 'Lijah's there… blaming me, calling me a murder and a heartless beast. He's a ghost with a hole in his chest and he screams at me, blames me for ruining our family. It's all my fault," he finished with a shaky voice

"Niky," she beckoned, tugging on his shoulder to roll him over. Klaus complied after a moment but kept his face turned away. "It's not your fault. I'm right here…alive and well."

"I'm an abomination."

"No. Little sisters are good for something other than those awful pranks you and Kol used to play on me, you know," Rebekah says with a pointed look and she swore she saw the corners of Klaus' mouth pull upward. It didn't bring his dimples out or light up the mischievous glint in his eyes but it was the closest thing to a smile that Klaus had shown in _days_. The miniscule progress makes Rebekah smile. "I'll help you through this."

"Please," Klaus whimpered. "I don't want to suffer anymore, Bekah. I cannot bear it much longer."

"I have nightmares, too. I'm with Alex…the night we were all daggered," Rebekah said and Klaus visibly flinched beside her. Rebekah gulped, realizing that he's waiting for her to throw a tantrum, scream at him for killing her lover, leave him once again so she snuggled closer into his side to prove him wrong. "But, I stay daggered and it's terrifying. It's suffocating. I cannot breathe, I'm stuck in the darkness and I hear them dagger you and Kol and 'Lijah and Finn. They take you all away and I can't do anything."

"I'm sorry," he murmurs again. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. All my fault."

"It is. You said it yourself, you don't deserve my forgiveness but you're still my brother, Nik. I'll help you."

Rebekah sat up and draped Elijah's bed cover over both of them and pulled it up, over their heads

"You remember when I used to be frightened of the storms when I was little because you said that it meant the sky was hungry and looking for little girls to eat? And when the storms were especially loud," she mimics his voice, "they're hungry for little girls named Rebekah. But you hid under Elijah's blanket with me until they passed because you said that the thunder couldn't find us there and you wouldn't let the sky eat me 'cause I was too much fun to bother. Well, you're nightmares and visions can't find us under here, either. I won't let them hurt you because no one bothers _my_ big brother."

Rebekah knew it was childish and stupid and oh so mundane but she had no idea how else to help him. To her relief, though, Klaus snorted in amusement and adjusted himself when she snuggled into his side once more and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Bekah," he muttered sleepily, his breath evening out and his heart rate slowing slightly as he relaxed, for what was probably the first time in _days_, into the mattress.

"Hey!" Rebekah demanded, swatting his stomach. "You haven't heard the rest of the deal."

"So we're now compromising?"

Rebekah smiled into his shoulder. That was the Klaus she knew, the brother she loved no matter what. "Yes. I'm still upset with you, remember? You killed Alex and I cannot sleep from the nightmares. I need you to help me with that."

"Insufferable imp," Klaus muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs. "Alright, alright! I can't very well give you dreams if you're awake, now can I?" Klaus said before pressing his lips to her hair. "Sweet dreams, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled as she closed her eyes and let her brother's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

For the first time since that fateful night a week and a half ago, both Klaus and Rebekah slept peacefully. Rebekah's head was filled with pleasant dreams from much simpler times, inspired by Klaus' human memories of sun and blue sky and laughter while Klaus fought back his nightmares and hallucinations with the knowledge that his baby sister slept safely and soundly beside him.

* * *

Elijah and Kol returned home the next day to a silent house. Elijah cautiously crept through the halls, prepared to deal with the aftermath of him leaving Klaus' side for the first time in days or finding Rebekah cowering behind a locked door, Klaus' hallucinations and outbursts frightening her.

Instead he found his two siblings curled up together, under _his_ blankets, breathing evenly in their slumber when he looked into Klaus' bedchambers.

With a fond shake of his head and a smile, Elijah pulled the door back around quietly and left the two to get some much needed rest of his own. He was incredibly thankful and relieved, that no matter how estranged Niklaus and Rebekah could become, they would always be there for each other when they most needed it.

Always and Forever.

**A/N: wow...I did not realize how long that was lol. so there's alotta angst, some Original sibs fluff, a spoonfull of Elijah, and a pinch of Kol:) I know it's more of Rebekah comforting Klaus but I just HAD to with the coming episode about the hallucinations from killing hunter 'cause, guise, Klaus probs saw some really, really twisted things...things that I didn't even begin to cover! I probably didn't even do what I said he was seeing justice. but I just had to write it.**

**This was also inspired by 'Permanent' by David Cook. many, many Klabekah feels in that song!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think if you have a minute:)**


	5. Bring Him Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**A/N 1.0: so this is a futuristic, at the end of S4 update. there will probs be a few things, very little things that probs won't make sense but it's all based on my head canon and theories thus far into the season. I can add a brief explanation at the end so bear with me:) anyways. enjoy! (PS lyrics & belong to 'Bring Him Home' from Les Mis...talk about feels. I sobbed like a baby in the movie.)**

* * *

_**"He is young.**_

_**He's afraid.**_

_**Let him rest,**_

_**Heaven bless**__**."**_

"Well, don't just stand there. Spit it out. What do you want?" she snapped, drawing herself up to her full height and crossing her arms over her chest with a haughty rise to her chin.

Klaus didn't respond as his sister regarded him with cold, blue eyes that kept him standing awkwardly in the doorway of her bedroom. He kept his eyes cast downward, staring at the vial he was fidgeting with. He had every right to destroy it, every reason possible to smash it to a million tiny pieces and never think of the cure again after the chaos it had brought upon him. But Klaus had to reconcile with his sister somehow and this was the only way he could think to do it.

"Really? I should have known you wouldn't even pluck up the courage to even look me in the face. Can you not, for once in your miserable existence do right by me? After _everything_ you owe me that much but I really just don't know why I got my hopes up. Goodbye, Niklaus," Rebekah said, turning on the heel of her boot to walk into her closet.

He took a deep, unneeded breath and gulped. "I'm leaving," Klaus said quietly. "For good."

Rebekah stopped short, her head snapping up at her brother's words. "Leaving?"

"Yes. I've promised to let April Young live out the remainder of her human life in peace as long as there are children at some point in the future so there's really nothing left for me here," Klaus said, turning to look at his sister's back. "I've got a store of her blood that should last me for the time being…not that I'm feeling up to creating a new army at the moment."

Rebekah finally turned around and looked at her brother. She desperately tried to keep up her indifferent and cold façade at Klaus' dejected and weary appearance, his saddened blue eyes. In all honestly, it startled her. After a thousand years Rebekah had finally thought she would never see the day her older brother arrived at his breaking point but this whole ordeal with his biological father and the cure had done it. And in that moment, Rebekah was frightened for his wellbeing; how long would it take him to recover from his disillusioned state? Mystic Falls was the place where his greatest triumph was supposed to take place and, instead, it's only added another deep wound to Klaus' already marred skin.

"And where will you go?" she asked, lifting her chin and placing her hands on her hips.

Klaus simply shrugged. "It's not like I have anywhere in particular to go. I've always been a wanderer but don't worry yourself over it, Bekah. It's better this way."

"Nik…."

"Don't try and deny it," Klaus said, slowly walking to stand directly in front of his baby sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You deserve to live the life I denied you of time and time again," he said quietly as he took one of Rebekah's small hands in his own and deposited the vial in her palm, folding her fingers around it before taking a step back.

"What? Nik…is this…?" she asked, looking at the vial and then back up at Klaus.

"That's the last of it. Do whatever you will with it: take it for yourself, give it to someone, destroy it. I don't care. Whether you become human again or stay immortal, I swear you'll live your life without interference from me."

"And what if I choose to take it for myself?"

Klaus swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut, fighting against the traitorous tears at the thought of what Rebekah was implying. "Then I'll let you go when the time comes." Rebekah's bed room was silent for several moments before Klaus could trust his voice again. "I only hope that this makes up for all my indiscretions where you've been concerned over the centuries."

"You could have given it to anyone: Stefan, Elijah, Kol, Caroline…forced it down Elena's throat. Why me?" Rebekah whispered, taking a step towards Klaus, looking up at him curiously like he held all the answers in the world and for just a split second, it felt normal between them.

"Because, little sister, you were right. It's always been you and it always will be you. Always and forever," Klaus said with a nod, and the tiniest of smirks pulling at his lips . He leaned in and pressed them to his sister's forehead before he turned to leave.

"I never stopped loving you," she said quietly and suddenly, stopping Klaus in his tracks.

"Nor I you. And don't think for a moment I ever could, Bekah," he replied over his shoulder. Rebekah could only see part of his face from the angle and the shadow that fell over his features but she swore she could see a tear run down his cheek.

And in that moment, a statement that was supposed to be a confident affirmation of his feelings to his little sister sounded more like a broken plea from the broken man Klaus was. Rebekah clenched her eyes shut and held tightly to the small vial of Silas' blood like it was her only life line as Klaus left the room, his shoulders slightly slumped over. The only sound in the entire house was Klaus' heavy footsteps as he made his way to the stairs and began to trudge down them and as angry as Rebekah had been, she couldn't let him leave like this, so broken and believing there wasn't a place in the whole wide world he belonged.

So she ran after him at vampire speed, appearing in front of him before he could open the front door of her house. Looking up at him and he down at her, Rebekah wrapped him in a tight hug and buried her head in his chest. Klaus went tense for a moment before he slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around Rebekah's small frame, his head lowered into her shoulder, and held on tightly.

After a few moments, Klaus began to pull away knowing if he didn't he'd stay and break yet another promise to her and that was something he wasn't willing to risk anymore since the ground the stood on was constantly shaking. Rebekah tried to pull him back but he unclasped her small hands from his back and placed them at her sides only to bring a hand to her cheek with a small, sad smile that didn't quite light up his eyes.

"I won't interfere, just like I promise but I won't ever be far if you manage to get yourself into trouble. Goodbye, Rebekah," he whispered, his hand gently running down the length of her straightened hair and cupping the nape of her neck softly before stepping back and letting his hand falling away.

Rebekah opened her eyes and he was gone, the only reminder being the small vial in her hands and his comforting, woodsy scent lingering in the air.

"Hægt er að taka, þú getur gefið. Leyfðu honum að vera. Leyfðu honum að lifa," Rebekah whispered in a silent prayer to whatever deity, if any existed, who would listen to a monster like her as a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

**A/N 2.0: needless to say, I'm pretty worried about our precious Klabekah:/ and I'd be lying if I said I didn't tear up while writing this and listening to the song... sooo where to begin. easiest first, I guess lol**

**1)_"Hægt er að taka, þú getur gefið. Leyfðu honum að vera. Leyfðu honum að lifa.":_ This is Icelandic for 'You can take. You can give. Let him be, let hm rest'...also from the Les Mis song. I wanted to bring them back to their beginning and use their native tongue but you can see the problem there so I did a bit of research and found that Icelandic would probs be closet to what the Originals would have spoken way back when. I did use google translate. if you know any better than me, please let me know! I don't wanna get something obscenely wrong:)**

**2) _head canons and theories: _basically I think it'd be super cool if this Silas thing was twisted so that Silas turned out to be Klaus' real dad. there's never been anything said against being both a witch and a werewolf and it's pretty obvious now that this whole thing about the immortality spell leads back to Esther and the rest is history. I know Mikael supposedly slaughtered Klaus' dad and Silas' lady witch friend buried him alive 'cause he wouldn't share his immortality toys but what if somehow the Original children were the guinea pigs and Esther got the spell back to him before sh*t hit the fan...assuming Silas and Esther were even around at the same time. but this whole thing about Esther's infidelity with a werewolf was sorta shoved in the closet like the writers weren't quite sure what to do with it after it served their original purpose. so there's that...and April Young. I may be wrong but doesn't the Petrova line carry the doppelganger curse because Esther _chose_ Tatia's blood to turn her children into vamps. so, theoretically, if an Original iwas turned human again they wouldn't be able to turn back and be an Original again...they'd be a normal vamp because they don't have Petrova blood. so, along comes so far pointless April Young who's just been pulled into this craziness that's MF by undaggering Bekah. given Bonnie used the same spell as Esther did with April's blood instead of a Petrova's, wouldn't the vampire turn back into an Original in the case he (yes, in this chappie I'm implying Klaus was turned back into a human for a bit at some point in S4) or she was forced to become human by, oh say just for kicks and giggles, Silas himself who doesn't want to compete for power with his equally as strong hybrid son in an already heated battle for alpha with Tyler? that way, April's blood could be used to create hybrids. theoretically and hypothetically thinking 'cause as much as I love Stefan, he's delusional if he thinks Elena would want the cure to be Klaus' blood bag for the rest of her life or he could dissuade Klaus from using her again as long as Elena promised to have a child now that he's completely without an army.**

**welp. that was a lot more long winded than I intended to bore you with but thanks for entertaining my head canon and theorizing for a bit lol! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, as well so lemme know in a review if you have a minute:) Thanks for reading!**


	6. fck you very, very much

******Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

If Rebekah's hint wasn't the unfamiliar perfume mixed with her brother's woodsy scent then it was the trail of clothes starting halfway up the marble staircase with his shirt.

Sure, Rebekah was no stranger to her brother's more frivolous activities but _really_? Did he have to act like a horny adolescent? She scoffed as she began following the trail of clothes and picking Klaus' discarded shirt along the way.

Her feet hit the landing of the second floor when another thought hit her. It was past ten thirty. Klaus was usually an early riser, not one to miss any daylight hours to put his carefully concocted evil plans into motion. Either that or he had a mess to clean up. So Rebekah could count on her fingers the times her brother had stayed in bed past eight.

Either he was dead or he was avoiding the little family get together Elijah was initiating. The latter would be a typical Klaus move and caused Rebekah to roll her eyes as she gripped the doorknob and yanked the door to the hybrid's room open. She immediately wished she had let the sleeping lion lie.

Sure enough, Klaus was still in bed. He was asleep on his side and clutching some bimbo possessively. The girl's head was tucked under his chin, her blonde hair splayed behind her as she curled herself further into Klaus' arms and chest. The blankets were in total disarray and the sheet covering her brother and his lover left little to the imagination.

There was something incredibly familiar about the girl's blonde cur- _oh._

Well, wasn't this juicy…and disgusting. At least when Klaus had walked in on her and Stefan all those years ago, they had been completely covered under the blankets.

Smirking, Rebekah strutted to the end of the bed and sat down, pulling her legs underneath her. "Well isn't this cozy?" she asked loudly, startling the bed's occupants awake.

"Oh my god! You told me your creepy family wasn't around! What the hell, Klaus?!" Caroline Forbes screeched, moving away from him as fast as possible.

"Bekah," Klaus growled as he ran a hand over his face before he sat up, making sure Caroline was covered as he did so. "What do you want?" he snapped, glaring at his sister.

"Just to know why I wasn't invited to the slumber party, brother. I didn't think you were in to these things," she said innocently, pursing her lips and staring back at Klaus with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna go," Caroline said awkwardly, clutching the sheet to her chest as she looked between the siblings, expecting World War III to break out any second.

"You're not leaving. Rebekah can see herself out. I don't know why she came in the first place. She wasn't invited to our… slumber party, anyways."

"_Gag_," Rebekah said rolling her eyes and getting up off Klaus' king sized bed. "You know bloody well why I'm here. We have a flight to catch for this charming family reunion Kol's insisted on and you, dear brother, have fifteen minutes to get yourself ready. I'll be downstairs."

Klaus growled after her as she walked towards the door. She stopped, her hand on the frame, and turned to look back at Caroline. "Oh, in case you need a reminder, your clothes are lying about in the out here," she said with a saccharine sweet smile before tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder and continuing on her way.

"Chop chop, Nik! Clock's ticking!" she called from down the hall.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Rebekah said from where she sat at the island in the kitchen, flicking through the morning's paper as Klaus stalked into the kitchen, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "What about fifteen minutes didn't you understand?"

"Not that you didn't notice but I had company."

"Oh please. The _lovely _Ms. Forbes was out of here by the time you were in the shower. How long has this sleeping arrangement been going on?"

Klaus glared at Bekah from where he was emptying a blood bag into a tumbler. "I thought you'd learned long ago to keep your nose out of other people's business, Rebekah."

"Please. When my brothers decide to sleep with girls who run out the front door without a goodbye like a strumpet, it automatically becomes my business. Just like you mine and Stefan's bedroom activities your business- and the rest of Mystic Falls', for that matter- that time you strode into _my _house like you owned the bloody place just to whine about how you no longer had a dagger."

"Holding grudges that long has to be tiring, Bekah," he drawled. "My sex life is none of your business and if you insist on making it your business, at least do me the courtesy of extended that pleasure to Elijah. If anyone's a strumpet it's Katerina."

"What was that about grudges, brother?" Rebekah said in a singsong voice with a smirk. "Now, don't pout. We should leave so we don't risk getting on Eli's badside. Nor do we want our guests to suffer in our absence."

Klaus stopped in his tracks, his brows creasing. "I thought this was a family reunion?"

"Well…it is but I took some creative license with the whole idea," she said, continuing to walk towards the door, leaving Klaus in her wake.

"What have you done, Bekah?"

"You can't tell me you're thrilled about the prospect of dealing with Katerina and our darling brother being all lovey-dovey. They make me want to vomit. Not to mention Kol's likely to bring his flavor of the month along."

"Get to the point, Bekah," Klaus growled.

"Why can't I just surprise my big brother for once?"

"I despise surprises."

"It's a good one, I promise."

"I don't give a damn."

"Ugh, fine! You're no fun, Nik. At all."

"Yes, now that we've established that out with it."

"Stefan and I have been keeping in touch and I just so happened to let slip that our family is getting together in Seville an-"

"You _what?! _Now he and his idiot of a brother are going to show up with another half developed plot to finish us off. I thought we were past these foolish tendencies of yours, Rebekah," Klaus yelled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! You haven't even heard the rest! Bloody hell, first you ruin my fun and then blow up on me when you don't even know anything. You, Nik, are the most paranoid prick in the universe," she growled, glaring her impatient brother down.

"Out with it, Bekah," he barked, pinching the bridge of his nose and the hand gripping the strap of his duffel bag white from his barely suppressed rage. "I'm not asking you again."

"I asked Stefan to join us for our little family getaway and he agreed. And, _then_, being the loving, compassionate, and empathetic sister I am, told him he should invite a certain blonde who was last seen in your bed. She ran out the door muttering about how she needed to pack to go visit Stefan whose already in Seville with 'Lijah, Katerina, Kol and whatever chew toy he's dragged along, eagerly awaiting our arrival," she said with a proud smirk.

"The catch is," Rebekah continued upon seeing Klaus' dumbfounded state, "Caroline has no idea it's not just Stefan that will be in Seville so lets hope that you were good enough in bed for her to stick around for some fun."

Klaus stared at his little sister in stunned silence.

"Instead of standing there like a blithering imbecile, the least you could do is suck up your pride and tell your amazing and smart and perfect little sister 'I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I'll make it up to you while we're in Spain.' And, maybe, but only if you're feeling brave, throw a 'thank you for your brilliance' in there as well," she snapped, placing a hand on her hip as Klaus continued to gawk at her.

**A/N: Klaroline, Kalijah, and Stebekah. the ot6 is complete. my work here is done;)**

**I know I told some of you that there'd be a follow up on 'Bring Him Home' and there will be but with all this Original angst I just couldn't bring myself to do it quite yet...especially when the clip for 4x12 came out and Klaus walks in on Stebekah and I just really wanted to do Rebekah walking in on Klaroline cos of reasons. and it's light hearted lol. we could all use some of that!**

**but speaking of angst, I've started an Originals-centric fic starring (or will be starring) Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. each will be the main character in turn and I'm playing around with where everything began to go wrong in their relationships with each other and Klaus. so, check it out, pretty please? maybe? but only if you want to, of course:)**

**as always, thanks for reading! if you have a minute drop a review by and let me know what you think:) I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
